Technical field and Prior Art
The present invention relates to a rotary electric motor which has a single, predetermined direction of rotation and which can be controlled in respect of its supply with current and its speed by a simple electronic circuit. The motor is a further development of the type of motor described and shown in Swedish Patent Application 8802972-3 (=WO 90/02437).